nssportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baptism of Fire
The Baptism of Fire (commonly abbreviated BoF) tournament is a football tournament held prior to the World Cup. It is the first tournament in the cycle of official World Cup Committee events, but unlike the Cup of Harmony and World Cup itself, a team may only ever enter the BoF once. Participation is reserved for nations who have no KPB points and who have not competed in a previous edition. History The Baptism of Fire was created by Kaze Progressa to encourage such nations to be involved in World Cup 12, which was to be co-hosted in the country - as well as to showcase the nation's less absurdly-sized stadia and to test the innovative scorination formula for WC12. Originally a one-off venture, it became a regular fixture in the sporting calendar after World Cup 15. The RP bonus is higher than usual (and furthermore is the only variable separating the teams besides luck) since the main intention of this tournament is to give a ranking boost for the World Cup to new players learning how to RP. The tournament has a sizable effect on the KPB Rankings. Following a less-than spectactular BoF 15 won by Turori, Vilita revitalized the BoF with a new RP-dependent two-region format originally co-hosted by Liverpool England before Atlantian Oceania regionmate Starblaydia stepped in to host their first tournaments in BoF 17 & 18. After BoF 19, Vilita was awarded the position of semi-permanent co-host, with the task of selecting a co-host for each incarnation of the cup, until the nation's resignation before BoF 26. Rejistania was awarded the hosting duties by WCC President Simeone Di Bradini for BoF 26. Legalese, a former co-host with Vilita, not to mention a controversial two-time participant in the BoF, took over co-hosting duties with Rejistania before WC 27. After Rejistania bowed out of hosting BoF 28, Legalese tapped The Kazoo Peoples to be its co-host, returning the BoF to its usual tradition of pairing an experienced host with one relatively new to the hosting scene. Since the end of that arrangement with Legalese's demise before World Cup 30, the competition has been both singly and co-hosted, though the arrangement of a recent winner coming back to host remains quite common. Past winners Vilita & Spruitland Hurfordia 2-1 Ruventsoria Vilita & Bettia Cuation 2-1 Andossa Se Mitrin Vega Rejistania The Islands of Qutar 3-2 The Kazoo Peoples Rejistania & Legalese Allied Anime Worlds 1-0 Haraki Legalese & The Kazoo Peoples Boudra-Boudra 3-1 Nouvelle Angleterre Legalese & Bazalonia Sativaville 2-1 Mrkvejnia Andossa Se Mitrin Vega Ac-cz 4-0 Aurendia Bazalonia Backwardistan 3-1 Okielahoma Spaam & Ac-cz Dumania 1-0 Cafundéu Quakmybush & Bazalonia Northern Bettia 6-1 Schorteskatascansolani 21 34 Cafundéu Kiryu-shi 3-3 (6-5 PKs) Ulzaxid 22 35 Errinundera Kuosio 2-0 Jariss 23 36 The Lowland Clans & Elves Security Forces Daehanjeiguk 0-0 (1-0 PKs) Endmile 24 37 Sel Appa Prux 2-0 Tremarendakia 25 38 The Mice of Miceland The Pazhujeb Islands 1-0 Starblaydia 26 39 Liverpool England & Zwangzug Dancougar 3-0 Bonto 27 40 Starblaydia Newmanistan 3-1 Kose and the Turkomans 28 41 Daehanjeiguk Arroza 1-1 (AET) Frontenax 29 42 Yafalonia & Bazor 2 West Zirconia 4-0 Magna Sancta Sedes 30 43 Cafundéu & Estresso Intenso Myedvedeya 2-1 Secristan 31 44 Dancougar Bears Armed 3-2 Peisandros 32 45 Krytenia Edward City 3-2 (AET) Allemenschen 33 46 Errinundera Somewhereistonia 2-0 Kagdazka 34 47 Bostopia & Liventia Valipac 4-1 Vaarshire 35 48 Somewhereistonia & Kura-Pelland West Pocono 2-1 Catmeowland 36 49 Nethertopia & Krytenia Balida 2-0 Callidon 37 50 Cafundéu & The Macabees F-1 Insanity 1-0 Malak Free State 38 51 Quintessence of Dust Undeadzombiee 3-2 Mount Shavano 39 52 Virabia & Aguazul The Realm of Light 2-0 The Union of Myanmar 40 53 Kazzoria & Krytenia Meddicia 7-0 Midlonia 41 54 Queer Poco el Mono Ara & Nethertopia The Andromeda Islands 1-0 Rustika 42 55 Legalese & Erathore The Kangaroo Republic 1-1 (3-1 PKs) Whiteinch 43 56 Andossa Se Mitrin Vega & Kagdazka and Pazhujebu Kalumba 3-2 (AET) Bleak Rock 44 57 Qazox & Mangolana The Golden Tamarind 1-0 (AET) Seunem 45 58 Astograth & Kagdazka and Pazhujebu Azrael 1-0 Oasirica 46 59 Aguazul & Yesopalitha Audioslavia 1–0 Karditan 47 60 Cassadaigua & Ipeland Kinitaria 3–1 Rochehaut 48 61 Ossidiacqua & Iturributa Zandistan 2–0 Union Isle 49 62 Aguazul & Licentiapacisterra Svengarda 2-2 (3-1 PKs) Swyftlandre 50 63 Saugeais & Apox Kaledor 1-1 (2-1 AET) San Potato 51 64 United Gordonopia & Liventia New Sideburn 2–0 Nenets Autonomous Okrug 52 65 Kinitaria & Legalese Aels 2-2 (2-1 PKs) Felix Recent Regional Winners *Jonestan (Liverpool England Region, BoF for WC16, beating Northbank 1-0) *Sarzonia (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC16, beating Spurland 4-2) *Aquiliana (Starblaydi Region, BoF for WC17, beating Flexsys Cefn Druids 4-2 AET) *Eystrck (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC17, beating Liechtenistan 3-2) *Maserrat (Starblaydi Region, BoF for WC18, beating Castillanos 4-2) *Smoking Pits (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC18, beating Nova Britannicus 3-2 on penalties AET) *Sliponia (Crystilakere Region, BoF for WC19, beating Adam Island 2-1) *Lethislavania (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC19, beating The Immaculate Youth 4-2 AET FT) *Five Civilized Nations (Lethislavanian Region, BoF for WC20, beating Sybex 4-1) *South Osettia (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC20, beating Lamoni 2-0) *Liamist States (South Osettian Region, BoF for WC21, beating Naglegrad 4-3 on penalties AET) *Chicanada (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC21, beating Funny Looking Islands 2-1) *Bettia (Legalese Region, BoF for WC22, beating Zanzabarland 2-1 AET FT) *Corneliu (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC22, beating Nova Mercia 1-0) *Caprine States (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC23, beating Vtorbetin 1-0) *Spruitland (Fmjphoenix Region, BoF for WC23, beating Hypocria 5-3 on penalties AET) *Hurfordia (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC24, beating Clavis 5-1) *Ruventsoria (Spruitland Region, BoF for WC24, beating San-Lorenzo 2-0) *Cuation (Vilitan Region, BoF for WC25, beating Pastorville 5-3 AET FT) *Andossa Se Mitrin Vega (Bettian Region, BoF for WC25, beating An Archy 4-1) *Allied Anime Worlds (Rejistanian Region, BoF for WC27, beating Green wombat 1-0) *Haraki (Legalese Region, BoF for WC27, beating Becquerelia 2-1 AET FT) *Nouvelle Angleterre (Kazooian Region, BoF for WC28, beating Anastasiania 1-0) *Boudra-Boudra (Legalese Region, BoF for WC28, beating -Molvania 1-0 ) *Sativaville (Legalese Region, BoF for WC29, beating Tessan 2-1) *Mrkvejna (Bazalonia Region, BoF for WC29, beating Krajkovia 0-0 a.e.t 3-2 PK) *Cafundéu (Az-cz Region, BoF for WC32, beating Noremark 4-2) *Dumania (Spaam Region, Bof for WC32, beating Snub Nose 39 3-2) *Northern Bettia (Quakmybush Region, BoF for WC33, beating Quintessence of Dust 2-1) *Schorteskatascansolani (Bazalonia region, BoF for WC33, beating Estresse Intenso 1-0) *Daehanjeiguk (The Lowland Clans region, BoF for WC36, beating Kura-Pelland 2-0) *Endmile (Elves Security Forces region, BoF for WC36, beating Grotewohl 4-3) *Dancougar (Zwangzug region, BoF for WC39, beating Yafalonia and Bazor 2 3-1) *Bonto (Liverpool England region, BoF for WC39, beating Samcoa 4-0) *Myedvedeya (Estresse Intenso region, BoF for WC43, beating Cassadaigua 3-1) *Secristan (Cafundéu region, BoF for WC43, beating Urna Eletrônica 1-1 a.e.t. 5-4 PK) *Vaarshire (Liventia region, BoF for WC47, beating Isselmere-Nieland 1-0) *Valipac (Bostopia region, BoF for WC47, beating Delaclava 1-0) *West Pocono (Kura-Pelland region, BoF for WC48, beating Godmodador 3-1) *Catmeowland (Somewhereistonia region, BoF for WC48, beating Antarctistan 4-2) *Callidon (Nethertopia region, BoF for WC49, beating The Five Worlds 2-1). *Balida (Krytenia region, BoF for WC49, beating Oberour Ar Moro 2-2 a.e.t. 5-4 PK) *F1-Insanity (Cafundéu region, BoF for WC50, beating Ariddia 2-1) *Malak Free State (The Macabees region, BoF for WC50, beating Balida Minor 3-1) *The Union of Myanmar (Uberregion Virabia, BoF for WC52, beating Rejistania 2-1 a.e.t) *The Realm of Light (Aguazul Region, BoF for WC52, beating Bergnovinaia 5-2) *Meddicia (Kazzoria region, BoF for WC53, beating Polythinia 2-1 a.e.t) *Midlonia (Krytenia region, BoF for WC53, beating Free Swiss States 3-2) *The Golden Tamarind (Mangolana region, BoF 44 for WC57, beating Mapletish 2-2 a.e.t 4-2 PK) *Seunem (Qazox region, BoF44 for WC57, beating Euskirribakondara 2-1) *Azrael (Kagdazka and Pazhujebu region, BoF 45 for WC58, beating Zona Azul 1-0) *Oasirica (Astograth region, BoF 45 for WC58, beating Sìgerén 1-0) *Karditan (Aguazul region, BoF 46 for WC59, beating Licentiapacisterra 1–0) *Audioslavia (Yesopalitha region, BoF 46 for WC 59, beating Cowardly Pacifists 0–0 a.e.t. 3–2 PK *Kinitaria (Ipeland region, BoF 47 for WC 60, beating Bitternea 4–2) *Rochehaut (Cassadaigua region, BoF 47 for WC 60, beating Sanian Confederacy 0–0 a.e.t. 3–2 PK) *Union Isle (Ossidiacqua region, BoF 48 for WC 61, beating Perinpanland 3–2 a.e.t.) *Zandistan (Iturributa region, BoF 48 for WC 61, beating Northern Sunrise Islands 2–1) *Swyftlandre (Aguazul region, BoF 49 for WC 62, beating High Heels 0–1 a.e.t) *Svengarda (Licentiapacisterra region, BoF 49 for WC 62, beating Kintratar 5–2) Trivia After their victory in BoF 33, Northern Bettia made history as they and Bettia became the first master and puppet nations to both win this tournament. Bettia's world championship in World Cup 33 saw them join Sarzonia as the only nations to win both the Baptism of Fire and the World Cup. Az-cz would later accomplish this feat too, thanks to their world title in World Cup 37. Starblaydia in World Cup 38 very nearly became the first nation to win a Baptism of Fire after their first World Cup win, but were denied by The Pazhujeb Islands in the final, coached by Starblaydia's very own two-time World Cup winner, Jaime Oberlander. The BoF inspired a similar event for the World Bowl, American football's own World Cup, and prior to World Bowl V the first Baptism of Iron was held. More recently, F-1 Insanity became the first nation to win both the Baptism of Fire (prior to World Cup 50) and Baptism of Iron (prior to World Bowl IX). The Baptism of Fire has also set in motion several sporting rivalries. Dancougar and Newmanistan, winners of successive titles, competed against one another for a "Bird on Skates" trophy, which became a regular fixture of pre-World Cup friendlies and even spilled over into other sports, while recently, an "Eternal Flame" competition has been held between the eight most recent winners. Category:World Cup Category:Baptism of Fire Category:Tournaments Category:Association Football Tournaments Category:Association Football